The Art Room
by FLUFF MASTER
Summary: FLUFF ALERT. This is basically what in book 9 is Satoshi hadn't collasped, so Daisuke didn't go save him. Better summary inside. DaisukexRiku lovers need to read. MY BEST STORY. TwoSHOT. Fluff. Review. I suck a summaries. Ticklefest!CHAP2 UP. HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

The art Room

Disclaimer: No, no matter how cute I think Daisuke is, or how fluff the series gets, I don't own Dnangel, or 3 Doors down 'Let me go'. (I think its Daisuke's theme song cause it's just that good)

Summary: So this is basically in book nine, it is basically what I think would have happened if Satoshi hadn't collapsed. FLUFF ALERT! It's DaisukexRiku. TELL YOUR Friends. REVIEW. Be warned, I'm reading a SAT joke book.

Now onto the Fluff

Riku's heart pounded against her chest, wanting to break free of its cage. Her breathing was labored; her palms were so hot and sweaty. Standing outside of the art-room, she was having a battle against herself. One side of her yearn so badly to hold Daisuke, to see him smile, but the other half of her was telling her that it would be awkward and he wouldn't kiss her. Trying to reach a consensus with herself, she stood there, outside. She endured the mental battle, while she listened to the dulcet hallway music. Her hand twitched ever so slightly, so the door cracked a bit. The creaking of the door sound like firecrackers. Daisuke was so drawn into his picture that he didn't even notice her. He was muttering to himself, painting lightly. Riku view was obstructed, but she was so sure that if was beautiful. She remembered the picture he had given him, of blue snow. She tried to listen to Daisuke more, but she couldn't take another step. Daisuke was deftly finishing his picture; he started to clean up the paint.

'This is my last chance.' Riku thought painfully, and she began summing up ever once of her feelings for Dasiuke. She gulped down her fears, and prayed that Daisuke wouldn't notice her drenched clothing, how it clung to her skin. She opened the door slightly, she put her foot in. Gradually, stepping more and more lightly, she grew more confident.

Daisuke was humming gently to himself,

One more kiss could be the best thing

One more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

Riku walked behind Dasiuke's back, and reached out her hand. She gently squeezed his hand, causing him to jump slightly. He turned around, his eyes glittered with surprise and he tried to see her face.

Her head hung low in shame. She knew that he was staring right at her, but she couldn't return his gaze.

"Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry. After yesterday, I couldn't help put avoid you all day. It's not your fault, can you please forgive me?" She knelt on one knee, and she grabbed his other hand, and placed it over her heart. He left is beat, her skin was warm, he could tell even through the clothing. She looked like a night, kneeling before her stunned king. She started to tremble, hoping Daisuke would say something. An eternity seem to pass, the stars could have faded away and she wouldn't have noticed, or cared for that matter. All she wanted was for him to grab her, embrace her in an everlasting hug, and run his hand through her hair, show some sort of passion she felt for him.

"Get up." Daisuke's jaw clenched, trying to control the new emotions surging through his body. He brought her level to his red face. "You… you have nothing to be apologizing for. I was the one that left you in the middle of our…" His voice trailed off, he was staring right into her eye. Was it just here, or were there a tint of purple? Ignoring that, she decided to end the dreadful silence.

"I'm still sorry." She wrapped her hand around his neck, and drew him in a tight embrace. A tear dripped its way onto Daisuke's uniform. "I went too fast, I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, I can't explain it, but it was never your fault." His muscles tensed, seemed to want to burst through their skin cages. Daisuke's hands started to grip her harder, pressing her chest against his. It was slightly painful, but she was more worried about him.

"Daisuke-kun, what's wrong? Let me help you please." Riku's caring voice pleaded with him, but Daisuke suddenly relaxed. He sighed, muttered something incoherent, and gently pulled back, while he left he left his arm still wrapped around her waist. Her scent filled his lungs; his heart quickened its pace several times over. It took ever once of his mental strength to not turn into Dark right there. Too add to the problem, she was smiling. The blood drained away from his face, only a goddess could achieve something so perfect. His knees were giving way, Dark was gaining more and more control, and Daisuke's vision began to melt away. It looked like someone had thrown darts at paint balloons. Falling, he knew his secret would be out soon. Everyone would know what a freak he is. His jelly-like legs gave away, and he collapsed on the floor, clenching his heart, feeling like his brain was growing exponentially while his head shrunk.

"DAISUKE-KUN." He heard an echo shout.

-------

A/N: FLUFF OWNS MY SOUL

He was lying on something warm. His thoughts carried such questions as 'Am I Dark?' and 'did she find out? What's going to happen next?' Tired of the silence erupting the fires of a thousand questions, he groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying of Riku's lap, and she was blushing a deep tone of red, it reminded him of his hair. Wait, did this mean that he was still Daisuke? Daisuke mentally sighed in relief.

Apparently she was still under the notion that he was asleep, because she started playing with his hair absent-mindedly.

"I wonder…" She curled it around her finger. She gently began to massage his temples, while staring out the window.

"Riku-san." He whispered, earning a smile on her face. "What happened?"

"You fainted, about 20 minutes ago. Are you feeling alright, does this happen normally?" He was deeply touched by the amount of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry, it can happen." He smiled, and using his elbows as support, he reluctantly sat up. Sitting cross-legged, he started into Riku's eyes, the depth of those divine abysses. He brought one had to her cheek, and gently rubbed it. Acting on compulsion, he used his other arm, and wrapped it around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, ignoring the swelling in his stomach, he uttered those three magical words, the words that left her completely defenseless, the words that stopped the gears in time's clock.

"I love you." He moved his arm up and down her spine, spending shivers that coursed through her entire body. He ran his hand through her hair, felt her skin, the goose bumps that were forming as he brushed his hand against her flesh.

"Daisuke." She whispered in his ear, her hot breathe brushed against his skin left like heaven. Tears ran down to Daisuke's shoulder, tears of joy and happiness. She tightened the hug, gently echoing Daisuke's words, "I love you too, so much. Don't ever let me go."

Daisuke had a conundrum on his hands. He never wanted to let her go, but at any second, her knew he was going to submit to Dark's control, and his secret would be revealed. Riku would probably never talk to him again, and he would be jailed for the rest of his life. Slowly, inch-by-inch, he let Riku go. Her eyes were filled with contusion and sorrow. Tears flowed more freely now, landing on the ground, forgotten by the two of them. Ever nerve in Daisuke's body was awake screaming to kiss her and/or turn into Dark. Her face was moving closer, closer, and so was his. Ever ounce of will he had was used to not turn into Dark. His breathing stopped all together, blood stopped flowing through his body. His throat was parched of anything that even resembled water.

Their lips touched, filled with passion and desire. Daisuke body was burning, and brought her body even closer to him. She was on fire, her heart about to burst, he chest started to heave against his even more. Time slowed down, to where humming bird's wings stood still, but everything was happening so fast. His bones started to grow while his skin remained the same. His hair was growing, but still he kissed her, he couldn't breathe, but still he refused to break away from her passion for him. He was determined to never let her go every again, even is he died from suffocation. He was losing control of his body though. In the last seconds, he left Riku become slack, and she fell into his arms.

Dark looked around, and there was Daisuke's mother, in a complete commando outfit, holding a type of straw. Feeling Riku's neck, he discovered a dart sticking out of it.

"Can't have people finding out just yet." She smiled, and then felt, with a very puzzled look on Dark's face.

"Might as well take her home, let her rest while her body gets rid of the sedative." Dark picked her up, bridal style, and she listened to his heartbeat.

"Dasiuki-kun." (Yes Daisuki) Riku muttered, making Daisuke bluish tremendously on the inside.

---------

Riku stood up, and found herself in a foreign room, lying in someone else's bed. It was incredibly comfortable, and she began to lie down when Daisuke came into the room. He smiled his innocent smile when he says she was awake. Sitting beside her, he just couldn't stop smiling. The memories suddenly, and quite vividly, flooded her mind with images of her and Daisuke's heavy kiss.

Soon, both of them busted out giggling, and after a good ten minutes, they both were laid on the bed out of breath.

"Sorry Daisuke, I ran out on our kiss this time." Riku said, earning a grin from Daisuke.

"You have no idea." Daisuke smiled, sitting beside Riku. A sudden notion came to Daisuke, which, seeing no reason not to follow it, he placed his hand on Riku's thigh. Confused, she thought that he might kiss her again. Slowly closing her eyes, she was caught completely off-guard as Daisuke began to tickle her slowly, then going faster and faster, encircling her body with his completely. She pressed her back against his, trying not to hard to get away from his hands. Then the tables turned, she grabed both of this hands and then pushed hard against his back, causing him to topple over, and he dragged her with him. There they were, Riku lie on Daisuke, she could feel his heartbeat against her heart.

"Riku-san" He begun to say, but she soon interrupted.

"Don't say anything, please." Riku turned around, lying on his bed, her eyes closed as she used Daisuke's shoulders as a pillow. She left her hand on his chest, with the other still around his waist and quickly fell asleep, in the perfect bed. Daisuke kissed her forehead, and then pulled her closer to him. He began whispering sweet things in her ear. They had both reached paradise it seemed.

END

Did you like it? I like it. Anyway, if I get five reviews, I'll do a second version of this, where you can see the Dasiuke Dark battle thing, cause I was going to put it in this, but it really interrupted the stuff. Anyway, FLUFF. Review, you know you want the humor portion of this. GO FLUFF. That's about it. Thanks. SO remember, if you want the Dark/Daisuke thoughts battle thing, then REVIEW. By the way, I'm a guy, so its odd enough I'm fluff crazed, but, if any female thing is wrong in this story, please don't flame me about it, I don't understand females AT ALL.


	2. And what was happening in Daisuke's head

The art Room

Ok, so this is basically the same story, but Dark and Daisuke's internal conflict. **BOLD** means that's its that conflict thingy. Underline is actions in the mind thingy.

Riku's heart pounded against her chest, wanting to break free of its cage. Her breathing was labored; her palms were so hot and sweaty. Standing outside of the art-room, she was having a battle against herself. One side of her yearn so badly to hold Daisuke, to see him smile, but the other half of her was telling her that it would be awkward and he wouldn't kiss her. Trying to reach a consensus with herself, she stood there, outside. She endured the mental battle, while she listened to the dulcet hallway music. Her hand twitched ever so slightly, so the door cracked a bit. The creaking of the door sound like firecrackers. Daisuke was so drawn into his picture that he didn't even notice her. He was muttering to himself, painting lightly. Riku view was obstructed, but she was so sure that if was beautiful. She remembered the picture he had given him, of blue snow. She tried to listen to Daisuke more, but she couldn't take another step. Daisuke was deftly finishing his picture; he started to clean up the paint.

'This is my last chance.' Riku thought painfully, and she began summing up ever once of her feelings for Dasiuke. She gulped down her fears, and prayed that Daisuke wouldn't notice her drenched clothing, how it clung to her skin. She opened the door slightly, she put her foot in. Gradually, stepping more and more lightly, she grew more confident.

Daisuke was humming gently to himself,

One more kiss could be the best thing

One more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

Riku walked behind Dasiuke's back, and reached out her hand. She gently squeezed his hand, causing him to jump slightly. He turned around, his eyes glittered with surprise and he tried to see her face.

Her head hung low in shame. She knew that he was staring right at her, but she couldn't return his gaze.

"Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry. After yesterday, I couldn't help put avoid you all day. It's not your fault, can you please forgive me?" She knelt on one knee, and she grabbed his other hand, and placed it over her heart. He left is beat, her skin was warm, he could tell even through the clothing. She looked like a night, kneeling before her stunned king. She started to tremble, hoping Daisuke would say something.

**Daisuke, she is on her knees, begging for you. Look here her mouth is. Isn't that a bit close to something. **Dark snickered to himself, knowing full well that Daisuke was thinking along the same lines.

**Be quiet Dark. I'm not a pervert. **Daisuke blushed, hoping Dark wouldn't notice that his body was reacting to Riku's presence all to well.

**I know you want to ask me advice. Well, too bad. I'm going to block you every way I can. You can never be as suave as me. **Dark was bursting out laughing, he couldn't help but to continue to tease Daisuke. Sadly, for me, Daisuke was tuning him out as best as he could. The words **puberty**, **commentary **and other dirty dirty things reached Daisuke's ears though.

An eternity seem to pass, the stars could have faded away and she wouldn't have noticed, or cared for that matter. All she wanted was for him to grab her, embrace her in an everlasting hug, and run his hand through her hair, show some sort of passion she felt for him.

"Get up." Daisuke's jaw clenched, trying to control the new emotions surging through his body.

**Isn't it time for me to join in the fun?** Dark said hopefully. **I know how to please a woman, what to say. Wouldn't you like that Daisuke? **

**Be quiet Dark. Don't you dare touch Riku-san**. Daisuke found a new wave of determination enter his body.

He brought her level to his red face. "You… you have nothing to be apologizing for. I was the one that left you in the middle of our…" His voice trailed off, he was staring right into her eye. Was it just here, or were there a tint of purple? Ignoring that, she decided to end the dreadful silence.

**Daisuke, its time to change. Come on, you can't hold out any longer. I won't do anything THAT bad. **Dark felt the familiar sensation of changing for passive voice to full control. He pondered out loud all the things we would do to Riku. Daisuke was horrified. **First I'll kiss her, add a bit of tongue. After I'll nibble on her ear. **

**That's just gross Dark. **

"I'm still sorry." She wrapped her hand around his neck, and drew him in a tight embrace. A tear dripped its way onto Daisuke's uniform. "I went too fast, I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, I can't explain it, but it was never your fault." His muscles tensed, seemed to want to burst through their skin cages. Daisuke's hands started to grip her harder, pressing her chest against his. It was slightly painful, but she was more worried about him.

**You can't defy your blood Daisuke. Its time for me to control our body, and Riku will know that you share your body with the pervert. Of course, she will have little to say about it, considering her mouth will be otherwise occupied. **

"Daisuke-kun, what's wrong? Let me help you please." Riku's caring voice pleaded with him, but Daisuke suddenly relaxed. He sighed, muttered something incoherent, and gently pulled back, while he left he left his arm still wrapped around her waist.

**That's that fair Daisuke. Its my turn.** Dark pouted, and tried to gain control, but was blocked by the sheer force of Daisuke's will.

Her scent filled his lungs; his heart quickened its pace several times over. It took ever once of his mental strength to not turn into Dark right there. Too add to the problem, she was smiling. The blood drained away from his face, only a goddess could achieve something so perfect.

**You can't resist me Daisuke. It's my turn. ** Dark broke through the wall through the wall, faster and faster. 

Daisuke's knees were giving way, Dark was gaining more and more control, and Daisuke's vision began to melt away. It looked like someone had thrown darts at paint balloons. Falling, he knew his secret would be out soon. Everyone would know what a freak he is. His jelly-like legs gave away, and he collapsed on the floor, clenching his heart, feeling like his brain was growing exponentially while his head shrunk.

"DAISUKE-KUN." He heard an echo shout.

-------

A/N: FLUFF OWNS MY SOUL

He was lying on something warm. His thoughts carried such questions as 'Am I Dark?' and 'did she find out? What's going to happen next?' Tired of the silence erupting the fires of a thousand questions, he groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying of Riku's lap, and she was blushing a deep tone of red, it reminded him of his hair. Wait, did this mean that he was still Daisuke? Daisuke mentally sighed in relief.

Apparently she was still under the notion that he was asleep, because she started playing with his hair absent-mindedly.

"I wonder…" She curled it around her finger. She gently began to massage his temples, while staring out the window.

"Riku-san." He whispered, earning a smile on her face. "What happened?"

"You fainted, about 20 minutes ago. Are you feeling alright, does this happen normally?" He was deeply touched by the amount of concern in her voice.

**Daisuke, your on her lap. You do know whats that's close too? Don't you Daisuke.** Dark smiled dirtily, and then continued to tease Daisuke. **Are you going to French her when you kiss her? You do know that when you kiss her, I'll take over, and then make sure she has the time of her life.**

Daisuke made a bold move and told this to dark.** Dark………. Shut up would you.**

"Yeah, sorry, it can happen." He smiled, and using his elbows as support, he reluctantly sat up. Sitting cross-legged, he started into Riku's eyes, the depth of those divine abysses. He brought one had to her cheek, and gently rubbed it. Acting on compulsion, he used his other arm, and wrapped it around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, ignoring the swelling in his stomach, he uttered those three magical words, the words that left her completely defenseless, the words that stopped the gears in time's clock.

"I love you." He moved his arm up and down her spine, spending shivers that coursed through her entire body. He ran his hand through her hair, felt her skin, the goose bumps that were forming as he brushed his hand against her flesh.

**So know your submitting to your inner dirty side are you. Thinking dirty thoughts? I'm proud of you Daisuke.** Daisuke faked a tear, and started to taunt Dark in the fact HE was getting ACTION. 

"Daisuke." She whispered in his ear, her hot breathe brushed against his skin left like heaven. Tears ran down to Daisuke's shoulder, tears of joy and happiness. She tightened the hug, gently echoing Daisuke's words, "I love you too, so much. Don't ever let me go."

Daisuke had a conundrum on his hands. He never wanted to let her go, but at any second, her knew he was going to submit to Dark's control, and his secret would be revealed.

**Not to mention that Dark would molest Riku.**Daisuke added painfully. 

Riku would probably never talk to him again, and he would be jailed for the rest of his life. Slowly, inch-by-inch, he let Riku go. Her eyes were filled with contusion and sorrow. Tears flowed more freely now, landing on the ground, forgotten by the two of them. Ever nerve in Daisuke's body was awake screaming to kiss her and/or turn into Dark.

**I'm going to get just as much action as you Daisuke, only a lot more. **Dark pondered to himself, and then made mental images of him and Riku doing dirty things, which he felt in necessary to describe them to a horrified Daisuke.

Her face was moving closer, closer, and so was his. Ever ounce of will he had was used to not turn into Dark. His breathing stopped all together, blood stopped flowing through his body. His throat was parched of anything that even resembled water.

Their lips touched, filled with passion and desire. Daisuke body was burning, and brought her body even closer to him. She was on fire, her heart about to burst, he chest started to heave against his even more. Time slowed down, to where humming bird's wings stood still, but everything was happening so fast. His bones started to grow while his skin remained the same. His hair was growing, but still he kissed her, he couldn't breathe, but still he refused to break away from her passion for him. He was determined to never let her go every again, even is he died from suffocation. He was losing control of his body though. In the last seconds, he left Riku become slack, and she fell into his arms.

Dark looked around, and there was Daisuke's mother, in a complete commando outfit, holding a type of straw. Feeling Riku's neck, he discovered a dart sticking out of it.

"Can't have people finding out just yet." She smiled, and then felt, with a very puzzled look on Dark's face.

"Might as well take her home, let her rest while her body gets rid of the sedative." Dark picked her up, bridal style, and she listened to his heartbeat.

"Dasiuki-kun." (Yes Daisuki) Riku muttered, making Daisuke blush tremendously on the inside.

---------

Riku stood up, and found herself in a foreign room, lying in someone else's bed. It was incredibly comfortable, and she began to lie down when Daisuke came into the room. He smiled his innocent smile when he says she was awake. Sitting beside her, he just couldn't stop smiling. The memories suddenly, and quite vividly, flooded her mind with images of her and Daisuke's heavy kiss.

Soon, both of them busted out giggling, and after a good ten minutes, they both were laid on the bed out of breath.

"Sorry Daisuke, I ran out on our kiss this time." Riku said, earning a grin from Daisuke.

"You have no idea." Daisuke smiled, sitting beside Riku. A sudden notion came to Daisuke, which, seeing no reason not to follow it, he placed his hand on Riku's thigh. Confused, she thought that he might kiss her again. Slowly closing her eyes, she was caught completely off-guard as Daisuke began to tickle her slowly, then going faster and faster, encircling her body with his completely.

**I never would have guessed Daisuke, that you had a tickle fetish. Go figure.** Dark said with a sigh, making all to clear that he and Daisuke would switch rules.

She pressed her back against his, trying not to hard to get away from his hands. Then the tables turned, she grabbed both of his hands and then pushed hard against his back, causing him to topple over, and he dragged her with him. There they were, Riku lie on Daisuke, she could feel his heartbeat against her heart.

"Riku-san" He begun to say, but she soon interrupted.

"Don't say anything, please." Riku turned around, lying on his bed, her eyes closed as she used Daisuke's shoulders as a pillow. She left her hand on his chest, with the other still around his waist and quickly fell asleep, in the perfect bed. Daisuke kissed her forehead, and then pulled her closer to him. He began whispering sweet things in her ear. They had both reached paradise it seemed.  
**Life really sucks if you're a endless existence, ya know. **Dark commented, and then growing bored with Daisuke, started to practice his famous pickup lines, where he is uber suave. Daisuke carefully listened, wanting to know anything that would help him out with Riku. **You don't need help dude…. You suck.**

END

Did you like it? I like it. Anyway, if I get five reviews, I'll do a second version of this, where you can see the Dasiuke Dark battle thing, cause I was going to put it in this, but it really interrupted the stuff. Anyway, FLUFF. Review, you know you want the humor portion of this. GO FLUFF. That's about it. Thanks. SO remember, if you want the Dark/Daisuke thoughts battle thing, then REVIEW. By the way, I'm a guy, so its odd enough I'm fluff crazed, but, if any female thing is wrong in this story, please don't flame me about it, I don't understand females AT ALL.


End file.
